You Don't Have to Explain
by Lumos Light
Summary: Hojo discovers that Kagome has a 'boyfriend', and a long twist of events occur.rn(Note: This is Hojo's Heartbreak, renamed.)
1. Hojo's Heartbreak

Author's Note: I love Hojo, so here is a nice little fic for him.

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Hojo walked home from another day of school. The day was like any other, but he felt sadder than ever before. Higurashi had been out for ten consecutive days, and their was a 'peer socializing event' coming up. The boys were to ask the girls to go, and they were also supposed to bring bouquets. _Stupid tradition. I probably won't even go_, he thought sadly. It would be no trouble to find a date, but he didn't want to go with many people. He knew he was picky and stubborn, but he didn't want to go with anyone he didn't truly like.

Suddenly, three solemn faces were staring up at him. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were blocking his path, looking at him sternly. But Eri seemed incredibly giggly until Ayumi stomped on her foot harshly. "Baka..." Eri muttered, looking pained. Yuka stepped forward, hands on her hips. "Hojo san, what are you going to do about the peer socializing event?! You need to ask Kagome!"

She was screaming in his face, which was most unappealing. He was too shocked at their sudden behavior he couldn't reply.

Eri looked up, surprised. "But Yuka, what about Kagome's boyfriend? Will he let her go? You know what a jerk he is, Kagome told-"

Ayumi clapped a hand over her mouth, but Hojo had gotten the point. He raised an eyebrow, but still tried to stay mildly polite. "Higurashi has a boyfriend? A jerk? How involved are they?"

Yuka sighed. "Great work, Eri. We're not sure. But from what she's told us, she really likes him. She's always saying how rude he is, but how she can't seem to stay away for too long."

So that was why Kagome never seemed to want to answer his constant question: How about we go out on Saturday? She had a boyfriend. A jerk. Hojo took a deep breath; he seemed to be summoning up his courage. "It seems like he is abusive and manipulative. How much do you know about him?"

Yuka gave an apologetic smile. "Kagome told me that he hangs out with this guy who asks girls to bear him a child, and there's this other guy-"

Hojo's eyes widened with disbelief. "There's another man? What is this one like?"

Eri cut in before the others could stop her. "This other guy is a real creep. He's dangerous. And," she paused to grimace.

"_Fast."_

Hojo's eyes were as wide as ping pong balls. "It seems like Higurashi's in a real mess, and doesn't know how to get out of it."

Yuka nodded, and pleaded, "Hojo san, you NEED to get her out of this! How about you go over and pop both guys in the nose? That would get them off her back. Or you could-"

Hojo shook his head. "I am not going to be violent, but I am going to do something. Maybe I could call Higurashi's mother, or grandfather?"

Eri gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Hojo san, but we're not to tell anyone about this! We were just concerned, and if Kagome's mom asked her about him, she'd kill us!"

Hojo took a deep breath. "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi. I think I can handle this. I will do what I think is right, but I won't tell anyone that I heard this from you. Is that all right?"

Ayumi nodded enthusiastically. "And Hojo san, just to let you know," She grinned, showing all of her teeth. "I'm available."

They walked away whispering, and Hojo saw Eri stomp on Ayumi's foot as they walkled off. He slowly walked over to a bench near the Higurashi home. Sitting down, he pondered the conversation. Higurashi had a boyfriend? Who hung out with a pervert? And she also knew this dangerous fellow who was... fast. How could he compete, considering she seemed to love the jerky rude guy.

Then it hit him. All he needed to do was ask, and he'd find some information. He got up, and headed up the steps leading to the Higurashi home. But something made him stop short. A man was standing next to Kagome, crimson stains on his very strange clothes. And he had very unusual ears. Kagome looked very upset, and he seemed to be reassuring Kagome that he was okay. But Kagome didn't seem to be believing it.

She led him back out to the well house, and to Hojo's disbelief, they walked in together. He heard a little shriek, and then a frantic Kagome was racing out. He was about to walk over when she called, "I'll be back in a second, Inuyasha! I forgot my back pack!"

Inuyasha? Didn't that mean 'dog demon'? What a peculiar name. As she ran back towards the well, she caught sight of Hojo, and gave a little gasp. "Hojo, I-"

Hojo shook his head. "Never mind, Kagome. You don't have to explain." He turned around and began walking down the steps, not looking back at the well.


	2. Hojo's Discovery

Author's Note: Shucks, you guys. You're 'barassing me with all these reviews. So here you go: Chapter Two of You Don't Have to Explain

Now in the Warring States Era, Kagome sat worryingly on the side of the well. Sango was sitting next to her, trying to console her. "I was so stupid! Hojo-san is going to hate me. I was so inconsiderate, and he's been nothing but kind!"

The tajiya pat her on the back softly. "It's okay, Kagome-chan. It's not as if you invited him over, right? It was just an unlucky coincidence that he saw you with Inuyasha," Sango said soothingly.

"Who is this Hojo that you speak of?" Miroku's curious voice floated into the conversation. He was standing by the well, one eyebrow arched. Kagome, too distressed to respond, looked at Sango hopefully. Sango turned to the houshi and replied, "He's a boy in her time that seems to love her, and he saw her going down the well with Inuyasha,"

"What the heck are you blubbering for? And what do you mean, he's in love with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in his blunt, insensitive way.

Kagome glared. "Sit, boy!" As he hit the ground, Sango frowned disapprovingly. "You could be more sensitive to Kagome-chan's feelings," She scolded.

After several more sniffles, Kagome looked back up at her companions. Inuyasha had made his way out of the newly formed hole, and frowned. "Kagome, you idiot, where's the other jewel shard?"

The miko shrieked and studied the small glass bottle. "Eeks! It must have fallen out when I jumped in. I was so embarrassed about Hojo that practically landed on my face!"

Inuyasha looked murderous, but Miroku cut in. "It is no problem. You can just go back and get it, correct?"

"Of course she can. Inuyasha would have realized that if he had been a bit more considerate,"

"..." The hanyou said nothing, but wore a scowl as he watched Kagome slip down into the well. When Kagome found herself back on the other side of the well, she started looking around in the dirt. "I don't get it. It was right here!"

But it wasn't.

Part 2

Hojo sighed as Mrs. Higurashi shut the door. Kagome was ill and she couldn't see him.

As he turned to walk away, the well caught his eye. Wasn't that where Higurashi had jumped with that strange man? He quickly checked to make sure no one was looking, and dashed across to it.

Hojo peered inside, and caught glimpse of a tiny, pink, piece of something. That was the only thing that was out of the ordinary. He jumped inside, and picked it up once the dust had re-settled on the dirt bottom. "Hm... Isn't this one of those odd things Higurashi wears around her neck? I'll just keep it for her until she's healthy again..."

Climbing up the ladder with some difficulty, he smiled slightly. Now Kagome would have to talk to him.

He left right before Kagome checked.


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

After a long, long, hiatus, I have decided to come back and keep writing this story. I actually got some reviews, and one of them was fairly recent, so why the heck not?

Hopefully you will continue to read and review.


End file.
